I think I might be in love with you
by TrisFeteira
Summary: In an A.U Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton meet in the high school of Chicago. She was bullied. He made part of the group of the douches, but never opened his mouth to throw an insult. Don't judge the fanfic by it's summary.
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS**

I wake up to my alarm clock ringing and I roll over on my bed. Just another typical day on this shitty world that I didn't feel like to face. It was always the same routine. Wake up early, have breakfast, get ready, go to school, get laughed at, attend classes, get laughed at, do tests, get laughed at. I think you get the idea. But at least I have some people that support me all times. My family (except my brother, he spends his life locked away on his room and sat at the library all times) and my best and only school friend -Christina.

I met her in middle school. She had came all the way from New York to Chicago. So, as obvious as it is, she didn't have any friends. So ,for a first, I decided to approach someone.

I was a really reserved kid because all of the people throwing insults and nasty comments at my nose and my short and weak structure. I am really short, I think I don't height more than 5'0 and I am really skinny and weak. Maybe because my parents are vegetarians so my meals are based on vegetables only, except in school. At school canteen I get to eat meat and fish and it still fascinates me how all these other people get to eat this everyday at their houses.

I turned out to like to have Christina around. She sacrificed her social life by being my friend and it really touched me, so I never disappointed her, I don't intent to. It's the least I can do.

I get up from my bed (finally) and get dressed with the most fancy spring clothes I have. It's a lovely day of March. It's sunny, I can see the trees swaying with the wind, I can hear the birds singing... I love this time of the year, when everything's green, everything looks peaceful, like everything's going to be OK. But it won't. As soon as my mom stops the car and I kiss her good bye I see one of the 'big though guys' harassing Christina. I jump out of the car yelling a "See you later mom!" and walk over at them. But before I reach her and that git she punched him right in the nose and kicked his groin. I wince, that surely must have hurt. I keep walking and and grip her arm pulling her behind me.

"As much as I enjoyed seeing his nose bleeding...Why did you do that?" I ask, it's not like I care about him, not at all, but I am a curious natural person. She huffs and crosses her arms across her abdomen.

"The usual. You know, throwing insults at you. 'Why do you hang around that freak? You could find someone better to have as a friend. You have a nice ass by the way maybe you could even get a boyfriend.' " She says all too quickly and I half-smile at her. I know Christina is a beautiful girl and she could hang around with whomever she wanted if it wasn't for me. The girl that no-one wanted to be around because of what the 'cool, damn hot boys' thought about me.

I always knew I wasn't the prettiest of all girls, but I never understood why they decided to pick up on me while there were so much other people they could laugh at ( not that I am saying that they /should/ do that, they shouldn't ), so many other people that would be happy if they even said "Your clothes are terrible" because they live in ignorance and alone. I never had the courage myself to walk to them and be friends, mostly because I was afraid of what they'd say to me as soon as I took a step towards them. Probably react like me and run away as fast as they could so I didn't have to listen to their comments.

I shrug at Christina. "It's true you know? You could get a boyfriend, but you hang around with m-"

"Cut it out Tris, you're cool. They don't see it because they don't want to. I'm not going to stop hanging around with you just because these douchebags want me to. " She says with a frown and hugs me. I , surprised, hug her back and sigh. The bell rings and I pull away from her.

"We have to go to classes now. We'll meet out side later. " I smile at her and walk off towards my Maths' class. I like Maths, it's like you're undercover, putting pieces together to figure out who committed the crime. But instead of clues, we have numbers. Maybe it sounds dumb, it probably is. But I always wanted to be a police woman. Maybe I will one day. It's my dream job. As I make my way towards the classroom I turn a corner and suddenly I am on the ground. I look up and see one of the guys that is part of Peter -Moron- Hayes' group.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles at me and holds out his hand at me. I accept it and I get up.

"Um- It's fine. Thank you. " I whisper and he walks off. Probably he doesn't want to be seen with me. But I do now a few things about him. He's two years older than I am. Two years older than /Peter/ is. I have this theory that he disapproves what that bully does and that he only hangs around with them because his best friend has a younger brother our age.

I snap out of my thoughts and I walk in the classroom silently, trying to go unnoticed by all the hideous people sitting upon their tables. I sit on the end of the classroom, the table that's nearer to the window. I sit down and take my materials out of my backpack. As I wait until teacher comes in, I open my drawing notebook and start to doodle on it. I don't know what I am doing, but I keep drawing line after line, circle after circle, until I raise my head to admire my work. I have just successfully drawn a cute cartoon couple kissing. I smile but it fades away as I hear Peter's voice behind me. I can /hear/ him smirking. "Look how cute, she dreams about having a boyfriend. " He and his other friends laugh and I curse under my breath.

"You don't have one either, I wonder /why/. " I sarcastically mutter to myself and close my scratch book. Nobody heard what I said. Good.

The class passes by without any incident (for a first) and I quickly grabbed all of my stuff and headed out, looking for Christina. I found her sitting near the soccer camp and I walked over at her.

"He-"

"You know what I was thinking? Of getting a tattoo. " She cuts my greeting. I roll my eyes and sit besides her.

"I don't know. I mean, if we do it... It's forever, we can't just rub our skin hoping it will disappear...I just don't want to do anything I'll regret later. " I say and sigh. There's always this one tattoo I wanted to get. Birds flying down my shoulder, ending just bellow my collarbone, pointing towards my heart. I look down smiling. That would be something cool to do, but I am not sure if I'd like it in the future.

"Don't be a chicken!" Christina teases me and I shove her playfully. "But seriously, if later on we don't like it we can at least we have something to remember us the good times we had. It's like something to bond us. To make us officially best friends. " I widen my eyes.

"Wow, you can be really deep sometimes. " I laugh youthfully and shake my head. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after wall. "OK, I'll do it. When do you want go? We don't have to set a date just yet bu-"

"Today! After school! Why not?! " She bursts out enthusiastically.

"Yeah,er... You know my parents aren't really supportive of tattoos...I can't just get off school and arrive home with a tattoo. I have to talk them through. " She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Tris, you can't /always/ be the girl your parents want you to be. You have to be /yourself/ and make choices of /your own/. " Christina tells me and I nod along. It's true. My actions are always based on the education my parents give me. No violence, no bad words, nothing radical. I don't really want to disappoint my parents, but she's right. I have to be myself. I have to enjoy life as I still can. My parents won't last forever and then, when I want to be who I am, it will be a little too late.

"Alright." I agree. "Let's do that tattoo after school." I smile and take my phone out, sending a message to my mother.

/'I'll go to Christina's after school. Is that alright?'/

/'Of course. Have fun but don't come home late!'/

I nod at Christina and get up, just as the school bell warn it's time for another two hours of classes. We walk together to Physics, (which I suck at) and I see the boy again. On the end of the gymnastics pavilion, throwing punches at the punching bag. I see a trail of sweat cascading down his forehead, down his neck. I snap out of it and look at Christina, who had followed my gaze.

"What a mysterious guy huh? He's really intimidating though. " I nod. I know what she means. You can see his abs through the fabric of his grey t-shirt and his biceps looking powerful. I wonder if he poked someone if it would bruise. " I think I heard the guys calling him 'Four' a while ago. I wonder what's with that silly nickname. " I frown. Why would they call him a number? Was that the number of girlfriends he had so far? Was that the number of people he killed? Maybe not the last one. He seemed nice enough when we bumped into each other. I remember his strong and steady grip of my hand as he pulled me to my feet. Another voice joins mine and Christina and it is a boy from our class. "Will!" She squeaks and hugs him. I roll my eyes. For some reason I always feel uncomfortable when people hug around me. I look at /'Four'/ again and I see he's staring back at me. I look away instantaneously, I hate to be caught looking, makes me feel awkward, like if someone will be able to tell I kinda like the person or that I'm interested at least. And I am a little interested in him. He's a quiet guy. I never really heard him speaking over a whisper.

* * *

A.N : If you liked this chapter and want some more please review and follow this story!

I still don't know how the next chapter will be written or when I'll publish again. But I intend to make this story as similar to the books but if the Purity War had never happened. Just a normal teenage life of XXI century.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIS**

I'm standing on a chair at the tattoo shop. Christina is in the room right next to me. I sigh. This is it. I am about to become a rebel against my parents rules and I don't know what I'll use as an excuse. 'I'm sorry mother. I just thought I'd do something different that I like and I am not really interested if you allow it or not, it's done.' Yeah, right. Like if they'd still allow it. The worse that could happen would be them not speaking to me for the next month, which I could like with... I sigh.

"My name is Tori." The woman that just came in the room says as she prepares her stuff. "You look a little young to have a tattoo. " She says to me and I shrug.

"I am." I reply simply. "But me and my friend decided to do something different and this was what we could think of."

"Very well. Then what will it be? " I don't have to think, I know /exactly/ what I want.

"Three ravens, pointing towards my heart, flying down my shoulder." I see the woman picking up a drawing of a raven and drawing it in another piece of paper, in a small scale.

"Well, since this might take a while, we shouldn't stay here in silence. " She says and I nod. I am not exactly the person that is quiet when she's nervous. "Tell me. What are you planning to be in your adulthood? Anything you like in particular? "

"Yeah. You might think this is crazy, but I'd like to work in CIA as an agent. I know they only pick the best, but that's my dream job. If I don't get it I always can work as a common police woman. " I see Tori smiling sadly. "What is it?" I ask. I probably shouldn't be inquiring people like this. But I can't help me. Curiosity is in my blood, it's part of who I am.

"My brother tried to get into CIA. He was murdered. They thought he was a spy from another company trying to bring down the government. " She huffs, I widen my eyes. "I know because I signed up with him. I got in. I passed all of their tests, but I got as as soon as I could and came to this town to try and live a normal live like everyone else. " She smiles at me. "There are so much better jobs you could choose. "

I agree with her. I agree that are safer jobs to have, but I was always fascinated by danger and fear. "I know." I answer her simply. I remove my t-shirt and she stamps the piece of paper from my shoulder to my collarbone and rubs the top. I see that the lines are there, but it isn't coloured.

"Now the complicated part. " She smiles at me and grabs the sharp pointed machine, dipping it in the black ink. She places the beginning of the needle on my skin and I wince. "You have to stand still." She says to me and I nod. Tori moves the tattooist on my skin, drawing and painting the birds. I lean back on the chair and sigh, this might take some time.

I feel the tattooist's needle on my skin. It isn't pleasant, but I am sure it will be worth it by the time she's finished.

I think of something else for a moment, ignoring the shooting pain on my collarbone. I think how much will my life change if I get through their initiation program and become a part of the CIA. How many jobs are there? Spy; instructor; computer experts...Also known as hackers; researchers; agent; informer... I can't remind myself of any other. But I think I'd enjoy to work as an agent. Always go on a can ready to jump out in case the spy needs to be rescued with whomever would my team be.

I remember 'Four' and his well-built muscles. I think that he would be someone who could work with me. He had body for so, unlike me...

I can feel myself blushing as I catch myself thinking of him. I look across the room to the mirror and I see my wide blue eyes and my light blonde hair, a hint of pink on my cheeks. I still look ten, but I am sixteen years old.

"All done." Tori's voice awakens me from my little inside world. She reaches for a small round mirror and hands it to me. I stare at my red skin with black and perfectly drawn birds. I smile at the reflection.

"They look beautiful. Thank you. " I murmur at her with a goody smile on my lips. I know I will regret this once I step into the front door of my house.

I walk out of the room to the reception. Christina is already there, waiting for me. I notice she tattooed a path of stars from her shoulder down until they reach her wrist, like a bracelet. I smile and she smiles back at me.

"Nice stars."

"Beautiful birds."

We laugh, even though that for me it's because all of the nervousness. We walk out of the front door and I take a deep breath from the fresh air.

"You go home. I still need to do one last thing. " I tell her and start running, waving her a goodbye. I run until the town's gym, I decided I need to enter it. Some people I know said it's cheap, but great quality. I need this if I want to start building muscle, hoping that that way it will be easier to get in the CIA.

"Good afternoon, what can I help you with?" The man behind the desk asks me, but I am still too breathless to answer. I take a deep and slow breaths, trying to slow down my heart beat.

"Yeah. I came to register my name in the gym? "

"Wonderful. May I ask your name, your age and what time of the week do you like or have time to come? " I think for a moment.

"Beatrice Prior, I'm 16...And the days maybe... Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, for two hours.

"We have a trainer available on week days from 3 p.m until 8 p.m and from 10 a.m until 4 p.m on weekends. "

"Week days at 4 p.m to 6 p.m and weekends 2 p.m to 4 p.m " I smile, excited that I am really doing this.

"It will be fifteen dollars every week, do you want to pay today or wait until your trial ends so you can decide if you want to keep going?" I take my wallet out and pay. I am not planning on giving up soon. "Alright, I'll call the instructor so you can decide things further. " I nod and wait. Will my trainer be a male or a female?

"My name is Tobias Eaton. " I hear a voice say and I turn around and suddenly my stomach drops. "I am going to be your-" He cuts his sentence mid-way as he sees me. I stare right back at him and our eyes make connection. I don't think that neither of us will look away that soon.

* * *

A.N : Sorry for the delay. But I've been busy and without much time to write. But here you are! An update! Enjoy.


End file.
